


Draco's dismal defeat at the hands of love

by HufflepuffChildOfApollo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, I Don't Even Know, I'm not even kidding, Other, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Plot Twists, Sad Draco Malfoy, Unrequited Love, What Have I Done, heart-wrenching angst, this is so sad, twist ending, very sad, you're going to cry so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffChildOfApollo/pseuds/HufflepuffChildOfApollo
Summary: Yeah. So. Draco's sad. And there's unrequited love. What more do you want?





	Draco's dismal defeat at the hands of love

Draco sat by the lake, staring into the murky green depths. His grey eyes reflected back at him, sorrow evident even to him, the least emotionally in touch student in all of Hogwarts.

That's what he said to everyone else, anyway. In truth, he was very in touch, but nobody would understand his feelings right now. The only thing he felt was love. 

Unrequited, unexplainable love that, it pained him to think, could never come to fruition. 

And regret for letting her go.

She was so beautiful. Even though he couldn't see her, just the thought of her made his heart skip a beat or two. The sun shining on her pale skin, the taste of her on his lips. 

A taste he wished he could taste again. 

He sighed heavily, leaning back against the tree he was sat under. His eyes stung from unshed tears. Men don't cry,he forced himself to think. Especially over such stupid things. Nonetheless  he felt a tear slipping from his eye, down his cheek, to land on his chest. 

She didn't —wouldn't — couldn't ever love him back. Not now. Not after what he'd done. He'd never get her back. He couldn't replace her either. There would never be  anyone as good as her. If course, he could try. He could move on eventually.

It was just a shame she'd been the last one at the table. 

And Hogwarts didn't get another shipment of apples until next week. 


End file.
